Quem sou eu?
by Jeugdige
Summary: Shaka sofre um acidente, e como consequencia perdeu a memória... Agora Mu deve ajudálo a lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu antes do acidente, mas o problema é que Mu está apaixonado por Shaka... Péssima em sumários! Comentem! AVISO: YAOI
1. Prólogo

Quem sou eu?

Prólogo

Era uma manha ensolarada de primavera, Mu treinava seu pupilo Kiki, mas na verdade seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, mas precisamente na sexta casa zodiacal, a casa do cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus.

Mu sabia o que sentia por seu amigo Shaka, sempre foram melhores amigos desde a chegada ao Santuário, Mu sabia também que nunca quis 'apenas' a amizade do indiano.

Mas depois que Mu foi dado como traidor, Shaka se distanciou dele, o que o fazia sofrer muito. Mu não se aproximaria dele, não mesmo! Talvez por orgulho, ou talvez... por medo!

Mu foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz bem conhecida, quase caiu da pedra em que estava sentado pra observar Kiki trinando.

O que foi? Assustei-te? – perguntou um homem de longos cabelos dourados.

Claro né? Quem não se assusta com essa sua cara feia? – disse Mu se recuperando e mostrando um sorriso bondoso a Shaka.

Feio é? Muitas mulheres caem aos pés desse rostinho aqui! – disse Shaka sentando-se do lado de Mu e retribuindo-lhe o sorriso.

Mu ficou extasiado naquela hora, como era lindo o sorriso dele...

Não são só mulheres que cairiam aos seus pés... – disse sussurrando ainda em devaneios.

O que disse? – perguntou o indiano se inclinando para ouvi-lo melhor.

Nada, não disse nada! – disse Mu ligeiramente corado – Mas diga-me Shaka! Por que me faz essa vista? – pergunta Mu tentando mudar de assunto.

Shaka se levantou da pedra e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Nesse momento Mu pode perceber como Shaka ficava terrivelmente atraente de roupas indianas. Ele usava um sari azul claro, que combinava perfeitamente bem com seus cabelos dourados que lhe caiam sobre os ombros fortes.

É que fazia tempo que eu não falava com meu melhor amigo. – disse Shaka se virando de olhos abertos e mostrando um sorriso amigável e doce para Mu.

Mu fica extasiado pela segunda vez no dia.

O que foi... Muyo-kun? – seu sorriso amigável se transformou em um maroto.

Ei! Você não pode me chamar assim! – disse Mu saindo do transe e tentando ficar com uma cara séria.

Por que? Você nunca deixou de ser o Muyo-kun pra mim! – disse Shaka se aproximando de Mu e abrindo mais ainda seu sorriso maroto.

Mu o encarou com um olhar sério, então começou...

Tudo bem você venceu... – Mu disse de olhos fechados e ainda sério – Sha-chan! – disse abrindo os olhos e dando para o amigo um sorriso tão maroto quanto o dele.

A expressão de Shaka mudou repentinamente de divertida para negação.

Mu! – disse o indiano em tom de reprovação.

Hahahaha! – Mu riu com gosto - Parece que você não gosta muito de seu apelido de quando nós éramos jovens não é mesmo Sha-chan? – perguntou Mu sorrindo pra Shaka, como era bom falar com ele de novo.

Quando Shaka ia responder a altura, os dois cavaleiros ouviram Kiki chamando por seu mestre.

Mestre? Já terminei o que o senhor me pediu para fazer? E agora? – perguntou o menino de longe.

Shaka olhou Mu e sorriu.

Eu estou indo, depois conversamos mais... – disse o virginiano ainda sorrindo – Ah, quase esqueci! – disse fechando os olhos.

Shaka, por que você só anda de olhos fechados? – perguntou Mu antes de shaka ir embora.

Shaka riu.

Eu sempre estive de olhos fechados. Quando eu os abro as pessoas se assustam, já chegaram até a sair correndo gritando "Ah! Shaka abriu os olhos! Tudo vai explodir! Socorro!" então... é mais fácil deixar eles fechados... – disse sorrindo e continuando a caminhar.

Que pena que você não os deixam abertos, poucas vezes vejo essa visão tão encantadora. – sussurrou ao ver o amigo longe.

Nota da Autora:

Isso foi apenas um prólogo ok? Bom, espero que comentem! Se num tiver comentários eu num continuo num! ;-;

Velus! Mil beijus pra todos e comentem ��


	2. Um Aniversário Diferente

Quem sou eu?

Capitulo 1- Um aniversário diferente

_Mu andava pelas escadarias do Santuário com pensamentos avoados,até chegar na sexta casa, a casa de Shaka. Passou o olho de relance pela casa e viu que Shaka estava sentado no fundo da casa, não em sua posição de lótus como de costume, mas apenas sentado em uma almofada com o olhar baixo. Mu estranhou isso e foi ver o que se passava. .Foi andando devagar para não estragar algo importante, quando chega perto fica assustado pois Shaka estava com os olhos ente abertos._

_- Shaka? Você está bem? – Mu perguntou receoso._

_Shaka não responde, apenas levanta a cabeça e o ariano o encara com os olhos totalmente abertos. Mu, por sua vez, recua um pouco com o susto de ver Shaka com os olhos abertos._

_- Mu, eu tenho que falar com você. – Shaka disse sem desviar os olhos._

_- C-claro Shaka! – diz logo o tibetano, seu coração estava batendo muito rápido – V-vamos n-na minha casa, eu... te sirvo alguma coisa para beber lá... – fala Mu com um sorriso forçado._

_Shaka nada diz apenas consente com a cabeça e se levanta acompanhando o tibetano até a sua casa. Até chegarem na casa de Mu, não trocam uma palavra._

_Eles entram e Mu pede pra Shaka sentar-se no sofá enquanto esperava ele voltar com o chá que ele serviria. O rapaz de cabelos lavanda não demorou muito e logo adentrou a sala com uma pequena bandeja,com duas xícaras em cima.Deu uma para Shaka e a outra pegou para si._

_O tibetano deu grande gole do líquido e disse._

_- Então Shaka. O que queria falar comigo? – perguntou Mu olhando Shaka._

_Shaka dá um gole respira fundo e começa._

_- Mu, eu vou ser bem direto. – dizia o virginiano de olhos fechados e com uma expressão séria. – Te amo. – diz ele abrindo os olhos._

_Mu fica estático, seu corpo não se movia apenas respirava pausadamente,e seu coração batia vagarosamente de repente sua mão começou a tremer, levemente no começo depois começou a tremer mais forte, tanto que derrubou o chá em seu colo._

_- AAAAI! DROGA! TA QUENTE! – disse se levantando e se abanando._

_Mu estava com uma túnica um pouco transparente.Depois que derrubou o líquido em seu colo ficou ainda mais transparente, de tal forma que ficou aparecendo tudo por trás das leves roupas. _

_Shaka se levantou e foi em direção do ariano. Parou bem próximo ao seu rosto. Chegou sua boca bem próxima ao ouvido de Mu._

_- Sua roupa está transparente sabia? – disse Shaka passando a mão pelo tórax de Mu descendo, descendo, descendo, até alcançar seu membro apertando-o bem forte._

_- S-shaka! – o tibetano estava muito surpreso com as atitudes do loiro._

_Mu ia continuar a falar mas um som ensurdecedor adentrou a sala.E cada vez ficava mais alto._

_Logo o tibetano distingue o som...Era..._

_TRIM TRIIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM_

Mu deu soco no despertador que tocava se parar.

O que... foi esse sonho? – o rapaz perguntava-se ofegante.

Mu achou melhor se levantar e tomar uma bela ducha, bem fria. Saiu do banheiro e se vestiu, depois penteou o cabelo. Em nenhum desses momentos parou de pensar no sonho que tivera.

Calma Mu! Clama! – diz balançando a cabeça. E com esse pensamento foi descendo a escadaria em direção as arenas.

Andava meio distraído, ainda pensando no sonho, e quando chegou ficou espantado em não ver ninguém treinando, então resolveu voltar para seu templo. Não tinha nada pra fazer, havia lembrado que era domingo, e teve a impressão de que estava esquecendo algo importante, mas achou que não era importante e foi para seu quarto ler um livro. Perto do meio-dia sentiu um cosmo familiar e foi ver o que queria.

Milo? O que faz aqui? – Mu perguntou estranhando a presença de Milo ali.

Mu, você não lembra que dia é hoje? – Milo perguntou espantado.

Domingo... – Mu não via sentido em Milo perguntá-lo aquilo.

Então ta! O que você vai fazer hoje? Mais tarde? – Milo perguntou sorrindo, um sorriso estranho na verdade...

Nada. Não tenho nada em mente, por quê? – perguntou Mu confuso.

Então... o que você acha de ir lá em Escorpião? – perguntou o grego abrindo mais o sorriso.

Ta... Mas, pra que Milo? – Mu estava mais confuso do que antes.

Não pra nada! É que os cavaleiros de ouro vão se encontra lá... saca? Pra fazer nada... Só... conversar! – fala Milo sem pensar muito em uma resposta. – "Ai meu Deus como ele pergunta! Aceita logo!"

Ah... Ta bom Milo que horas? – pergunta Mu vencido, não ia mesmo escapar de Milo.

Ah! As oito, oito e meia ta bom? – diz Milo muito radiante.

Ta bom Milo, ta bom!

Então folô! Tchau Mu! – diz Milo acenando pra Mu e saindo da casa.

Tchau Milo...

Mu vê o amigo ir embora e depois se senta no sof�, e continua sua leitura.

"Mais Tarde"

Mu estava trajando uma túnica (eu num sei qual é o nome da roupa que o Mu usa -.-) roxa escura com uma fita branca na cintura, a roupa mesmo sendo escura era um pouco transparente. Usava também para prender os cabelos uma fita da mesma cor que a túnica, presa em uma trança.

Assim, subiu as escadarias até chegar em Escorpião. A mediada que chegava mais perto, achava mais estranho, pois as luzes estavam apagadas.

Viu que a porta da casa estava aberta e assim entrou.

Milo? Milo! Aparece logo! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! "Isso sim é uma mentira deslavada" – pensou irritado.

Mesmo chamando Milo aos gritos o ariano não teve resposta.

Milo eu to indo embora! – falou Mu se virando.

Nesse momento as luzes se acenderam e Mu viu todos os cavaleiros de ouro amontoados de um lado da sala de Milo gritando "SURPRESA" (N/a: Que coisa feliz...).

Mu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Hoje era dia 27? J�? Como pudera se esquecer de seu próprio aniversario! Todos os cavaleiros estavam l�, menos um, que Mu rapidamente percebeu ser Shaka. Ficou triste com isso. Sabia que ele não era chegado em festas, mas pensava que ele viria pelo menos dar lhe feliz aniversario. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que a sala havia ficado quieta de repente. Quando se da conta do silencio olha pra trás e vê o motivo, Shaka estava parado na porta do tempo, vestia um sari azul claro que combinava com seus olhos que... estavam abertos! Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e em seus braços haviam puseras de ouro. Divino!

Shaka foi até ele com um sorriso contagiante, poucas vezes visto. Mu não sabe como manteve a boca no lugar.

Feliz aniversario Mu! – Shaka disse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Lábios que Mu não deixou de notar estavam lindos.

Shaka! Pensei que não viesse...

E não dizer feliz aniversário pro meu melhor amigo? Nunca! – Shaka estava com um ótimo humor.

"Na cozinha da casa de escorpião"

Você tem certeza disso Milo? – Aiolia pergunta meio receoso.

Tanto quanto me chamo Milo!

Eu não confio... – Kanon disse.

Então ta. – Milo disse isso e sai da cozinha indo na direção da mesa de bebidas.

Aiolia e Kanon se entreolharam, deram de ombros e foram atrás de Milo.

Shaka estava encostado na mesa de bebidas e conversava com Mu. Até Milo aparecer e atrás vinham Aiolia e Kanon.

Oi Shaka! Aniversariante! Gostando da festa? – Milo perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Obrigado pela festa Milo! Estou gostando sim! – Mu disse gentilmente.

Pois eu não! Você por acaso tem algo "bebestível" na sua casa? Algo que não tenha um alto nível te álcool.

Sim, porque as festas de Milo só tinham bebidas alcoólicas e alguns petiscos. E um som muito alto... Ainda tava pra nascer uma pessoa que soubesse de onde Milo tirava tanta bebida e aquele som.

Perai, deixa eu pensar... – Milo faz uma cara séria – Não, não tem não. Mas acho que tenho um vinho que tem um teor baixo...

Você por acaso tem água na sua casa? – Shaka perguntou irônico.

Eu? Ter essa coisa mundana na minha casa? Não posso me corromper! – Mais irônico ainda.

Shaka apenas olhou com reprovação para Milo o que o deixou meio assustado pois os olhos de Shaka davam medo quando sérios.

Er... Shaka! Eu vou ali... rapidinho! – dizendo isso o escorpiano sai correndo, entrando na cozinha. E Aiolia e Kanon novamente vão atrás.

"De novo na cozinha"

E agora? – pergunta Kanon.

Você vai querer continuar com isso? – pergunta Aiolia.

É obvio! – diz com pequenas 'chaminhas' em seus olhos.

Ele vai até a geladeira e bem do fundo tira uma garrafa.

O que é isso? – pergunta Aiolia curioso.

É um vinho que eu ganhei, faz um tempo, que eu nem lembro de quem... Mas a questão é que eu não gostei dele.

Kanon pega a garrafa da mão de Milo, e começa a ler o rótulo.

Também pudera o teor é muito baixo!

Ah, não se mete Kanon! – diz Milo tirando a garrafa da mão de Kanon.

Milo pega uma taça no armário e coloca o vinho até a metade. Depois coloca três gotas da Antares no copo.

Tem certeza que isso não vai fazer mal pro Shaka? – pergunta Aiolia desconfiado.

É claro... que talvez sim! – Milo disse distraído em quanto devolvia a garrafa a geladeira – Agora vamos!

Assim os três saem da cozinha indo de novo em direção de Shaka.

Amigão Shaka! Olha só o que eu achei lá no meio da minha geladeira! – diz Milo mostrando o vinho para Shaka.

E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – pergunta Shaka levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ora! Eu peguei um pouco pra você! Só uma social! Vamos! – diz Milo empurrando a taça na mão de Shaka.

Shaka olha para taça e depois para Milo.

Isso não está vencido, est�? – pergunta Shaka levantando novamente a sobrancelha.

M-m-mas é claro que não! – diz Milo nervoso.

Sei... – Shaka toma um gole, olha para Milo – Isso é muito bom! – diz tomando o resto – Coloca mais aqui! – diz shaka mostrando a taça.

Milo, Aiolia, Kanon e Mu olham surpresos para Shaka.

Ahahahaha! Eu sabia que você não ia ser um viadinho pra sempre! – diz Milo – Espera um pouco que eu vou pegar a garrafa na geladeira.

VIADINHO É A MÃE! – Shaka gritou enquanto Milo se distanciava.

Ao fim da noite Shaka já havia 'entornado' metade da mesa de bebida. Depois que bebeu todo vinho da garrafa, começou a beber qualquer outro tipo de bebida que via na frente. Estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Quando a festa já estava chegando no fim, Mu já estava com medo de seu amigo pois já tentara fazer até strip. Já estava arrastando Shaka para fora quando este para e lhe fala bem perto do ouvido.

Eu ainda não te dei meu presente!

Falando isso Shaka subiu em uma mesa e pegou o microfone que estava perto do som.

Atenção por favor! – Shaka fala ao microfone, fazendo com que todos que estavam presentes prestassem atenção nele – Como todos vocês sabem, hoje é o aniversário do meu grande amigo Mu! – diz apontando para o ariano, que estava vermelho como um pimentão – Bom, eu primeiro queria dizer que desde pequeno sempre tive muito afeto por você, e que depois de um tempo eu percebi que o meu sentimento mudou. E este é o meu presente, Mu de Áries! EU TE AMO!...

Silencio na sala...

_Continua_

_Nota da autora_: Agradeço do fundo, bem do fundo do meu coração a minha irmã Mikage, que me ajudou a terminar essa cap. e...

Yura: MIKAGE SAI DAÍ!

Bom, se vocês não perceberam quem estava escrevendo era Mikage, a praga! XD

Mikage: Praga é você!

Yura: Er.. Meus agradecimentos:

Mikage-sama: Bom você já recebeu agradecimentos lá em cima né? Mas continue comentando quanto mais, melhor!

Carola Weasley: Ahahahahahaha! Não, não! A fic não ta pronta num! Nem sei quantos capítulos tem! Valeu pelo comentário Mil beijinhus!

Nana Pizani: Muito obrigadu por ler minha fic! E valeu também pela dica! Tias são pra isso não? Hehehe! Eu tentei fazer o que você falou! Vamos ver se ficou bom né? Beijus!

Mo de Áries: Calma menina! É só um prólogo! Mas não se preocupe! Eles ainda vão passar vários sorrisos marotos! Beijus!

Thami Chan: Hehehe! Valeu o comenário! O Mu vai ficar muito enrrolado quando o shaka perder a memória! Também com um loiros dakeles pra cuidar! BeijuXxXX!

Tefy-chan: Calminha! Eu disse que não ia continuar se não tivesse comentário! Mas teve muitos! Então eu continuo! Espero não demorar pra postar os capítulos, vou dar o máximo de mim! Beijinhus!

Luly Amamya: Hahahahaha! Então ta bom! Beijux!

Ia-Chan: O que é isso? O.o O que outros teriam pensado? Isso só vai acontecer mais pra frente, mas eu posso assegurar que o Kiki vai dar muita dor de cabeça para o casalsinho! Beijus!

Atalanta de Tebas: Pode apostar que vai dar o que falar mesmo! Ei! Por acaso, vc ficou com o Saga em uma fic chamada "Uma nova chance" ou algo assim? O.o Responda plixx! Beijus

Akai Tenshi: O.O Muito obrigado pelo elogio! Vou demorar o menor tempo possível! Beijus

Kitsune Youko: Isso é o que eu chamo de uma ótima pergunta! Eu não sei te responder não! Hehehe... Beijus!

Bom... Quero dizer que sinto muito por não ter postado no dia! Obrigado pelos comentários! Mil beijus e abraços!

_Yura Hiwatari_


End file.
